


It Was Implied

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “I thought we agreed that if you ever tried guys, it would be with me!” Dick exclaimed, waving his arms above Wally.





	It Was Implied

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://fvckyourfandoms.tumblr.com/post/160801709583/person-a-you-said-that-if-you-were-ever-going-to

Wally walked into his and Dick’s shared dorm room and flopped face first onto Dick’s bed, ignoring the fact that Dick was already laying in it and landing with his face on Dick’s chest. Dick barely twitched at the intrusion of personal space, which might say something about their friendship, but whatever it said had already been implied by most of their other friends anyway. “Hi,” Wally mumbled into Dick’s shirt. 

“Hey,” Dick muttered back, still scrolling through his phone, “What happened?”

“I had a bad night. I’m staying in this bed forever; it’s softer than mine. You’re welcome to stay with me.”

“I’m not saying no, but what happened specifically that’s bedridden you?”

“I had a date,” Wally said in the tone he usually reserved for talking about waking up before the sun came up.

“Oh?” And that seemed to get Dick’s attention as he dropped his phone onto the bed and rested his hands on Wally’s back. He was pretty much holding him now.

“I got stood up though,” he added, frowning into Dick’s chest.

“Then she clearly doesn’t know what she’s missing,” Dick huffed, rubbing Wally’s back.

“He,” Wally corrected. “The universe clearly doesn't want me to try guys.”

Dick’s hands stilled and for a second, Wally wasn’t really sure he was breathing. “He?” Dick repeated, completely dumbfounded.

Wally finally lifted his face to get a look at Dick’s expression. “Yeah. A dude. It's a recent development,” he said dismissively. “The thing is, he asked  _ me  _ out, so what was the point even if he wasn't going to show?” He folded his arms and propped his chin on top of them.

Dick’s face morphed into one of betrayal. “Wally! How could you!”

Wally’s brows furrowed. “How could I what? I’m the victim here, Dick.”

“I thought we agreed that if you ever tried guys, it would be with me!” Dick exclaimed, waving his arms above Wally.

“I don't think I ever agreed to that,” Wally argued, a chuckle escaping him.

“It was implied.” Dick let his arms gently drop back down onto Wally’s back, once again hugging him.

“Yeah, by you,” Wally replied. “And I'm pretty sure I told you that your redhead fetish was getting out of hand.”

“I’m insulted that you think I wouldn’t date the fuck out of you for more than just your hair.” Dick actually looked insulted too, “I sure wouldn’t have stood you up at least.”

“So if I dyed my hair you'd still wine and dine me?” Wally teased.

“You bet I would,” Dick said earnestly, but still felt the need to add, “I definitely don’t think you need to do that though. You’re hair’s nice,” as he reached up to run his fingers through it.

Wally's eyes went wide, and his face started to match his hair. “Wait, are you for real? You're not just joking around?”

“‘Course I mean it. Did you think I was joking around when I first said it?” And Wally could see Dick’s surprise ebb away as he actually thought about it.

“I mean… yeah. You're you.” Wally thought that was pretty good reasoning. He was sure it would hold up with any of their friends.

“What does that...” Dick’s face scrunched up, “Yeah okay fine,” he sighed. “But I was being completely serious. You should date me, y’know, if you’re trying guys.”

Wally looked at him consideringly. “And you're sure this isn't just you trying to get into the pants of every redhead on campus? Because everyone has noticed you have a type. I think I'm the last one in our friend group after all.”

“Absolutely,” and boy was his face earnest. It didn't seem like he was joking about it this time. 

“Well, I guess I should give it a chance since I've had a thing for you for about a year now,” Wally admitted, glancing away as much as he could given the position they were currently in.

And very suddenly, Wally was no longer one top and Dick was pressing him into the bed. “Ass. It’s not like I haven’t been dropping hints for a majority of that year.” Before Wally could retort, Dick’s lips were on his, and Wally couldn't say he'd really kissed any guys before (except for once when he was drunk, but he and Conner didn't talk about that), but Dick was a good kisser and it didn't feel that different from kissing girls.

“I really thought you were just joking around,” he said when they pulled apart to breath, rolling them back over to grin down at Dick. “But now we know at least.”

“And whose fault is that?” Dick wasn’t really mad though, given his dopey smile.

“I’d put the blame on the guy that stood me up. He's an asshole, but we should probably thank him.”

Dick’s lips stretched taut, “I’d rather not.”

“I didn't mean actually thank him, stop looking at me like that.” Wally pushed the corners of Dick’s mouth up with his pointer fingers. “I just meant if we're assigning blame.”

Dick nipped at his fingers as he just continued to give him a  _ look _ .

“Ow!” Wally pulled his hands away. “You're way prettier than him if it makes you feel better.”

Dick seemed to consider it for a second, “I guess it does.”

“Didn't realize you were the jealous type,” Wally joked. “Oh, I should text Kori, Barbara, and Roy, see if I’m allowed to join their little club without us breaking up.”

“And what kind of club is that?” Dick frowned up at him.

“Hmm, I wonder what those three might have in common,” Wally put on an exaggerated thinking face. “God, I don't know, if only there was a criminology major here to put it together.”

“Oh shut up,” Dick chuckled, “I can't help it if all my friends are attractive and amazing. If it's any consolation, I pined for you the longest.”

“I don't need consolation. I need membership. I want to hear all of the gossip.”

“Wait what gossip? I'm not that bad am I?” Dick seemed legitimately worried now.

Wally shrugged. “Who knows? I'm not part of the club. Yet. I'll let you know when I get in. Unless I'm not allowed to share. In which case you'll have to detective it out yourself.”

Dick groaned, “You know that's all I'm gonna be thinking about until I do.”

“Of course I know. I know you,” Wally replied, now openly laughing at Dick.

“You're the worst. I'm still dating the fuck out of you, but you're also the worst.” Dick rolled over, pulling Wally with him until they were just laying on their sides so Dick could properly bury his face in Wally’s neck.

“Is dating the fuck out of me the technical term?” Wally asked, running his fingers soothingly through Dick’s hair.

“It is for now.” Dicks words came out muffled but he also looked too comfortable to move.

“How is it different from just dating me?” He asked as he pulled out his phone and texted Roy.

Dick hummed in thought against his neck which tickled, and had Wally squirming a little. “That depends on how many cheesy romantic gestures you want. I can do a lot.”

“You think you can out cheesy gesture me?”

Wally's phone dinged and he sat up, effectively dislodging Dick from him, before Dick could answer. “Hell yeah! I'm in the group chat!” He grinned at Dick. “I'm not allowed to show you though.”

“You're all terrible,” was all Dick could say.

“I think Roy named it though. And that they should have waited to add me until after we slept together. Although it's still true I guess,” Wally mused out loud.

“Stop doing this to me.”

“You knew what I was like when you agreed to date the fuck out of me, you should have expected this.”

Dick sprang up and plucked the phone out of Wally's hands to tuck it under the pillow and wrapped his arms around Wally's shoulder. “And you know what I'm like, so get back here.” And then he was pulling Wally back down.

“Alright alright, I'm pretty sure I already said I'm not leaving this bed any time soon,” Wally agreed, laying down willingly. “It's ‘gingers that have seen Dick’s dick’, by the way. I can't show you the contents, but no one said I couldn't tell you the group name.”

“You're all terrible people,” Dick said flatly.

“And yet you've dated all of us.”

“You’re also all amazing people, but still terrible. Besides,” Dick maneuvered them until they were laying on their sides again to grin at Wally, “Who’s better than my best bud?”

“No one, obviously, I’m the best.”


End file.
